Sangue
O Sangue é um fluido corporal especializado que é responsável por fornecer nutrientes e oxigênio para as células, bem como para o transporte de produtos de resíduos metabólicos para longe dessas células. Imortais, vampiros e híbridos de vampiro precisam beber sangue para funcionar. Se um ser vampírico não se alimentar de sangue por um longo período de tempo, eles vão enfraquecer até o ponto de desidratação, o que os transformará essencialmente em um estado de estátua mumificada até que alguém os alimente. O sangue também é o que proporciona seres vampíricos suas habilidades sobrenaturais, como força, velocidade, agilidade, sentidos, cura, e controle mental e, como resultado, a força dessas habilidades pode depender de como recentemente se alimentaram; a fome pode enfraquecer consideravelmente os poderes de um ser vampírico, enquanto que alguém que acabou de alimentar-se com uma quantidade significativa de sangue experimentará um ligeiro aumento na força desses poderes. A maioria dos vampiros bebe sangue humano, mas há quem opte por beber sangue exclusivamente animal, como Stefan Salvatore, ou sangue de vampiro, como Mikael. No entanto, o sangue animal não fornece o mesmo nível de alimentação aos vampiros que o sangue humano faz, razão pela qual a maioria dos vampiros nem sequer o considerará, a menos que não tenham outra opção. As bruxas podem integrar o uso de sangue na sua prática mágica para fortalecer certos tipos de feitiços, que variam de feitiços verbais simples e menores a maldições e hexes mais poderosos e complexos cujos efeitos podem ser tão devastadores que podem até matar uma criatura humana ou sobrenatural . Tipos de Sangue |-|Humano= Alimentar o sangue humano é a fase final de se tornar um vampiro depois que um humano morreu com o sangue de um vampiro em seu sistema e, posteriormente, despertou em transição. Se um indivíduo escolhe não alimentar e resistir sangue humano, a transição não estará completa e o indivíduo morrerá permanentemente dentro de vinte e quatro horas. (Um exemplo disso é Bill Forbes, que morreu depois de não ter bebido sangue para completar sua transição em Bringing Out The Dead). No entanto, o desejo pelo sangue humano é um aspecto crucial da vida como um vampiro - a sede e a fome se tornam tão constantes quanto a respiração, e cada indivíduo deve aprender a se adaptar a este novo estilo de vida, a fim de manter o autocontrole e evitar a exposição. Quando um vampiro experimenta momentos de fome, sede de sangue ou qualquer outra emoção elevada, seu aspecto vampírico se torna evidente em suas mudanças faciais - seus olhos tornam-se extremamente injetados, as veias ao redor deles escurecem e sobressaem, e suas colmilhos ficam expostos. A maioria dos vampiros bebe sangue humano. Alguns optam por consumir doações de bancos de sangue como uma maneira mais ética de satisfazer suas necessidades, enquanto outros vampiros se alimentam de indivíduos dispostos ou obrigados. Há também aqueles que chegam a se alimentar de suas vítimas até sua morte, embora tenha sido provado que não é necessário que um vampiro mate para alimentar - é simplesmente uma habilidade que leva a prática para alcançar. Além disso, o sangue animal torna um vampiro consideravelmente mais fraco do que aqueles que bebem o dos humanos, embora a idade avançada do vampiro ainda possa dar-lhes uma vantagem em uma luta. O último ponto demonstrou ser o caso quando Damon voltou para Mystic Falls; ele e Stefan imediatamente se envolveram em uma luta em que Damon facilmente superou seu irmão mais novo porque ele abraçou seus caminhos vampíricos com os braços abertos, enquanto Stefan preso a uma dieta estrita de animais só por causa da culpa que ele estava sobrecarregado de seu passado. Também foi demonstrado que o sangue de bruxas e lobisomens em sua forma humana parece ter o mesmo efeito sobre os vampiros como sangue humano, como os vampiros foram vistos para se alimentar de qualquer espécie sem efeitos físicos negativos. Blood15.png|Sangue humano da veia 108-Blood_Bags.png|O suprimento de sangue de Lexi Bloodfrindge.jpg|O fornecimento de sangue congelado de Stefan na geladeira Kellyblood.jpg|A hemorragia da testa de Kelly Donovan. Mattblood.jpg|O rosto de Matt sangrando após sua briga com Tyler. 103-Body_Count-Mr_Tanner.png|William Tanner ,ue havia morrido recentemente de uma mordida de vampiro.. 103-009-Damon Caroline.png|O efeito que o cheiro de sangue humano tem sobre um vampiro. Elena vampire face.png|Elena Gilbert pouco depois de beber sangue pela primeira vez. |-|Animal= Alguns vampiros (como Stefan Salvatore) escolha se alimentar de sangue animal em vez de sangue humano. O sangue animal não fornece o mesmo nível de alimentação aos vampiros, como o sangue humano faz, e os vampiros que bebem sangue animal diminuíram a força, diminuíram a velocidade, reduziram as habilidades de cura e uma menor tolerância à dor em comparação aos vampiros que se alimentam de sangue humano. Uma vez que se afirma que para completar uma transição para um vampiro, é preciso beber sangue humano, pode-se presumir que a alimentação com sangue animal não basta para completar a transição para um vampiro. Esta suposição é apoiada pelo fato de que não houve nenhum vampiro em qualquer série que tenha completado sua transição alimentando-se de sangue de qualquer fonte não humana. Devido ao fato de que o sangue animal não é apetitoso, fisicamente insatisfatório, 105 Stefan-Crow.png|Corvo drenado de sangue 402VampireDiaries0025.jpg|Cervo 402VampireDiaries0045.jpg|Elena depois de se alimentar de um veado SerpentBlood0.png|Sangue da serpente |-|Vampiro= O sangue de vampiro é necessário no processo de transformar um ser humano em um vampiro. O humano deve ter sangue de vampiro em seu sistema no momento da morte para começar a transição. No entanto, o sangue de vampiro não pode transformar um humano em um vampiro se o ser humano já estiver morto quando for ingerido, nem pode ser usado para curar alguém de uma ferida fatal se eles já morreram. O sangue do vampiro também possui fortes propriedades regenerativas e, quando ingerido por um ser humano (incluindo bruxas e lobisomens que são desencadeados ou em forma humana), ele irá curá-los de quase qualquer ferida e a maioria das doenças dentro de segundos. Também foi revelado em Grayson Gilbert revista médica que usou sangue de vampiro para curar Megan King de um problema cardíaco quando ela era uma criança durante o seu mandato na Sociedade Augustine. O sangue de vampiro não pode curar o câncer, no entanto, é muito provável, pois funciona aumentando a velocidade em que as células se regeneram para curar feridas, enquanto que as células cancerosas são biologicamente imortais (isto é, não morrem da velhice como células normais e saudáveis , e as células cancerosas só podem ser "mortas" por métodos como cirurgia, quimioterapia, radiação, etc.). Como resultado da fisiologia do câncer, a exposição das células cancerosas ao sangue de vampiros cria muitos problemas devido ao crescimento fora de controle. Uma lista exaustiva de quais condições, doenças e doenças podem e não podem ser tratadas / curadas pelo sangue de vampiros é atualmente desconhecida. Em Dead Man on Campus, Damon Salvatore injetou Wes Maxfield com doenças extremamente graves e muitas vezes fatais, como raiva e ebola, para torturá-lo, e depois foi curado com sangue de vampiro sem efeitos negativos depois. No entanto, tanto Enzo quanto Lily Salvatore declararam que morreram de consumo, agora conhecido como tuberculose, com sangue de vampiros em seus sistemas, o que lhes permitiu despertar como vampiros que estavam completamente livres dos efeitos da doença. Se isso significa que há pelo menos alguns agentes patogênicos que o sangue de vampiro não pode curar ou se este é apenas um caso de continuidade retroativa ainda não foi determinado. Também foi demonstrado que o sangue de vampiros terá os mesmos efeitos regenerativos se for injetado diretamente na corrente sanguínea ao invés de ingerido por via oral, como evidenciado em She's Come Undone, quando Caroline Forbes injetou sua mãe com o sangue através de uma seringa quando Liz estava inconsciente e portanto, incapaz de beber - seu sangue ainda curou completamente os ferimentos de sua mãe. Bill Forbes também foi curado com sangue de vampiro usando o mesmo método pelo Dr. Meredith Fell em The Ties That Bind depois que ele foi atacado por Tyler Lockwood em sua forma de lobisomem. Vampiros também podem se alimentar do sangue de outros vampiros, como demonstrado por Mikael e Mohinder. No entanto, ambos os vampiros altamente disciplinados implicaram que é preciso tempo e pratica aprender a viver exclusivamente sangue de vampiros. Mikael tem sido conhecido como um dos vampiros mais poderosos da história, se não o mais poderoso, mas não se sabe se sua dieta de sangue de vampiro causou sua ferocidade aumentada, ou se fosse simplesmente a personalidade de Mikael combinada com o fato de ele ser um Vampiro Original de mil anos que o tornou tão formidável. Enquanto isso, Vampiros Augustine, como Jesse, tem um desejo natural de se alimentar do sangue de vampiros em vez de sangue humano devido a estarem condicionados a implorar ou a serem injetados com o " composto Estripador ". No caso dos vampiros de Augustine, uma dieta de sangue de vampiro pode realmente aumentar significativamente sua força física, já que o vampiro recém-nascido, Jesse, conseguiu dominar facilmente Damon Salvatore, que tinha mais de 150 anos de idade que ele. Enquanto os lobisomens não exigem que o sangue de vampiros sobreviva, confirmou-se que lobisomens transformados sob a lua cheia fazem, podem, e comerão vampiros, pois evoluíram para caçá-los como sua principal presa como resultado dos séculos de duração guerra entre as duas espécies. Segundo Damon e Stefan, a partilha de sangue entre vampiros é uma experiência muito íntima e pessoal. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna, uma vampira, dando a Jeremy um pouco de seu sangue. StefanHand.jpg|mão de Stefan é cortada quando Jeremy e Tyler entram em uma briga. Personagens que Usaram Seu Sangue Para Curar as Pessoas *Klaus **Elena **Damon **Caroline **Katerina **Stefan **Diego **Marcel **Elijah **Rebekah **Lucien **Várias outras pessoas *Elijah **Cami **Freya *Rebekah **April **Aurora *Stefan **Elena **Meredith **Bonnie **April **Várias outras pessoas *Elena **Jeremy **April **Liv Parker **Josette Parker *Damon **Elena **Vicki **Caroline **Jeremy **Várias outras pessoas *Caroline **April **Matt **Elizabeth **Jesse **Várias outras pessoas *Hayley **Cami **Freya |-|Bruxa= Embora geralmente, o sangue da bruxa não contém propriedades que o tornem diferente do sangue humano para um vampiro, tem muitos usos adicionais em toda a comunidade da bruxa, incluindo o que se chamou de "magia do sangue". Embora as origens desta prática permaneçam um mistério, ela pode ser rastreada até pelo menos tão cedo quanto o século I aC durante o tempo em que Qetsiyah e Silas viviam na Grécia Antiga. No nível mais básico, a magia do sangue pode ser útil para melhorar as habilidades dos feitiços menores, enquanto em um nível mais complexo, ele pode ser usado para maldição, hexadecimal ou até mesmo matar seres humanos e criaturas sobrenaturais. Por exemplo, o sangue é mais freqüentemente incorporado no localizador e nos feitiços de ligação, fortalecendo a precisão do feitiço usando sangue que tenha uma conexão com a pessoa que está sendo localizada ou vinculada. Isso foi demonstrado em numerosas ocasiões por bruxas, desde novatos até aqueles que são extremamente experientes em feitiçaria. No que diz respeito aos feitiços do localizador, Bonnie freqüentemente usou sangue dentro de seus feitiços de localizador para localizar seus alvos, como Jeremy lhe dando seu sangue para que Bonnie pudesse localizar Elena, uma vez que são primos biologicamente e, portanto, vinculados por sua linhagem paterna. Da mesma forma, a poderosa bruxa Dahlia precisava do sangue de Klaus para localizar sua filha, Hope. Em termos de feitiços de ligação, Bonnie doou seu sangue para Damon, Stefan e Klaus para se relacionar com os outros para que ela pudesse realizar o feitiço de dessecação em Alaric, embora fosse usado em Klaus; Olivia Parker usou este método para um efeito semelhante, dando a Elena e Damon seu sangue para que ela estivesse ligada a eles, permitindo que ele pudesse localizá-los e tirá-los do Mundo Prisão de 1994 pelo através dele. Joshua Parker, uma vez, incorporou seu sangue e uma foto de Jo para matá-la, mesmo a 3.000 milhas de distância, uma vez que ele soube que Kai poderia ser libertado do Mundo Prisão. Em No More Heartbreaks, Vincent Griffith mencionou o uso da magia do sangue enquanto ele e Freya tentaram curar e curar Cami da mordida mortal de Lucien. O sangue também foi incorporado em feitiços de transferência (como transferir o status de Âncora para O Outro Lado e Caçadora para Bonnie), feitiços de posse (Maddox e Greta Martin usaram o sangue de Klaus para colocar seu espírito de volta em seu próprio corpo depois de possuir Alaric ), e feixes de limite e vedação. Esses feixes de fronteira e vedação são uma especialidade entre das bruxas Bennett, que remonta à era de Qetsiyah, mas a prática também é usada por outras bruxas, como Mary-Alice Claire, quando selou o Kol's Playhouse para que só pudesse ser aberto por uma bruxa Claire. Em geral, o sangue é incrivelmente útil em feitiços desta variedade, pois ele geralmente atua como um bloqueio no feitiço para garantir que ele só pode ser quebrado por outra bruxa de sua linhagem. O sangue da bruxa pode até ser usado para quebrar certos feitiços, como comprovado em Dance Back from the Grave quando Elijah e Hayley usaram o sangue de Hayley (que ela compartilhou com o bebê híbrido bruxa-vampiro-lobisomem Hope enquanto estava no útero) para quebrar o limite feitiço lançado por Papa Tunde para atrapalhar o corpo de Rebekah enquanto ele canalizava seu poder. Sangue Bennett Os membros da linhagem Bennett têm uma tradição de usar seu sangue para amarrar feitiços poderosos. Este processo pode vincular o feitiço de várias maneiras, embora normalmente ele requer o sangue de uma bruxa Bennett ativo para quebrar, reverter ou remover o feitiço ou, no caso de objetos encantados, o sangue de Bennett é necessário para usar ou abrir isto. Por exemplo, as bruxas de Bennett foram necessárias para desencadear o caixão que continha o corpo magicamente preservado de Esther Mikaelson, já que o feitiço de selagem tinha sido lançado por uma bruxa Bennett chamada Ayana; este feitiço exigiu Bonnie e Abby Bennett para usar sua magia e sangue para liberá-lo. O sangue e os feitiços de Bennett também foram usados pelo Gemini Coven para criar dois mundos prisionais separados em 1903 e 1994 e, como resultado, o sangue de Bennett era necessário para ativar o Ascendente para viajar entre essas "dimensões de bolso" e o mundo vivo. Também era sangue e magia de Bennett que selava o cofre no Arsenal, o que significava que o sangue de Bennett e a magia eram necessários para abri-lo e voltar a fechá-lo depois. Sangue de Qetsiyah O sangue de Qetsiyah é um ingrediente poderoso em feitiços devido ao imenso poder mágico que ela possuía quando estava viva. Bonnie usou a Lápide de Silas, que continha uma grande quantidade de sangue calcificado de Qetsiyah, para canalizar o poder com o sangue de Qetsiyah para diminuir temporariamente O Véu para O Outro Lado. Usando o sangue de Qetsiyah, Bonnie foi salva de ter que esperar até a lua cheia para fazer o feitiço. O sangue de Qetsiyah, além do poder do Triângulo da Expressão, era mais do que poder suficiente para completar com sucesso este poderoso feitiço. Enquanto Bonnie estava presa no mundo prisional de 1994 sem mágica, ela viajou de volta para a ilha para obter a versão do Mundo Prisão da lápide de Silas para canalizar o sangue de Qetsiyah como fonte de magia. Com o sangue mágico de Qetsiyah, o Ascendente, e a combinação de um eclipse solar e Aurora Borealis que resultaram dos Mundos da Prisão em colisão, Bonnie conseguiu voltar para o mundo vivo em Let Her Go. Sangue Mikaelson O sangue de uma bruxa de Mikaelson pode ser usado por outras bruxas como um catalisador para replicar a versão modificada de Esther do Feitiço de imortalidade original de Qetsiyah que ela costumava criar os vampiros originais; Isso foi comprovado quando os Ancestrais obrigaram Vincent Griffith a usar o sangue de Freya Mikaelson~ para criar uma versão "melhorada" do feitiço para transformar o Lucien Castle (e mais tarde, Marcel Gerard) em bestas que são mais poderosas do que os Originais. No entanto, uma vez que a maioria dos Mikaelsons são vampiros mortos-vivos, as únicas fontes restantes do sangue da bruxa de Mikaelson são de Freya e Hope. Lucy's_Blood.jpg|Magia do sangue com o sangue de Lucy Bennett QTombstone.jpg 321VampireDiaries0691.jpg|Stefan bebe o sangue de Bonnie ImmortalitySpell2.png|O sangue de Freya usado para o soro de imortalidade |-|Híbrido= O Sangue de Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus é o único ser no mundo cujo sangue pode curar vampiros dos efeitos letais de uma mordida de lobisomem. Depois que um vampiro mordido ingerir o sangue de Klaus, ele ou ela é imediatamente curado da ferida de mordida "como se nunca acontecesse", nas palavras de Klaus. Além disso, Klaus é um dos dois únicos seres na terra, cujo sangue pode transformar um lobisomem em um híbrido, assumindo que ele tem sangue doppelgänger para completar sua transição. O outro ser é sua filha, Hope. No entanto, o sangue de Klaus não pode curar um vampiro que foi mordido por uma besta. CUreBite0.png vlcsnap-2014-06-25-04h12m01s26.png S4ep13-16.png O Sangue de Hope Mikaelson O sangue de Hope pode ser usado para transformar lobisomens em híbridos, embora este processo também exigisse que o híbrido em transição se alimentasse novamente de seu sangue para completar a transformação. Pode-se presumir que seu sangue também pode curar uma mordida lobisomem / híbrido, embora ainda não tenha sido demonstrado. No entanto, seu sangue não é eficaz para curar a mordida de uma besta. Além dessas qualidades, o sangue de Hope também pode atuar como um agente de ligação potente e pode ser usado para quebrar feitiços complexos lançados por outras bruxas como resultado de sua herança de bruxa. Klaus baby blood.jpg|O sangue de Hope está dando certo Dwayne Klaus baby blood02.png|O sangue de Hope quebra o feitiço de Tunde Normal TheOriginals220-2124Freya-Elijah.jpg|Freya injetada com o sangue de Hope |-|Doppelgänger= Foi necessário sangue de doppelgänger humano no feitiço que transformou Mikael e seus filhos nos vampiros originais e também era um ingrediente necessário no ritual de sacrifício necessário para quebrar A Maldição Híbrida que foi colocada em Klaus Mikaelson no início do século 11. O sangue doppelgänger humano também foi um componente necessário para Klaus, o híbrido original, para transformar outros lobisomens disparados em híbridos. Em vez de se alimentar de sangue humano regular após o despertar durante o período de transição, como os vampiros, é necessário que esses híbridos se alimentassem com sangue humano doppelgänger. Klaus usou o sangue de Elena para quebrar sua maldição, e continuou a usá-la para criar seus híbridos, incluindo Tyler Lockwood, pois ele estava com a impressão de que ela era a única dobradora humana. No entanto, depois que Elena foi transformada em vampira, seu sangue não poderia mais ser usado para criar híbridos. O sangue de um doppelgänger também é uma poderosa fonte de magia para as bruxas serem usadas em magias devido à sua natureza mística e seu sangue tem sido usado em muitas ocasiões diferentes para servir como agente vinculante ou fonte de poder para extremamente poderoso feitiços. Por exemplo, Os Viajantes também descobriram que o sangue dos dois últimos doppelgängers de cada linhagem (Stefan da linhagem de Silas e Elena da linhagem de Amara) pode ser misturado para ser usado para reverter qualquer forma de magia não tradicional . Os Viajantes pretendiam usar o seu sangue misto para desfazer a maldição colocada sobre eles pelas bruxas, o que lentamente desfazia cada feitiço lançado usando uma não fonte de Magia Tradicional, incluindo os feitiços que criaram O Outro Lado, a linhagem de lágrimas / ativadas, o feitiço que criou os Originais (assim como todos os vampiros "vivos" deles) e os anéis do dia que os protegem. Exemplos de Uso *O sangue de Tatia foi usado na versão adaptada do Feitiço da Imortalidade que foi usado na família Mikaelson (Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol e Rebekah) para criar os vampiros originais. *O sangue doppelgänger de Tatia também foi usado para executar A Maldição Híbrida, que foi colocada em Klaus para manter o lado do lobisomem de se manifestar depois que ele desencadeou sua maldição pouco depois de sua transformação em um vampiro. O sangue de Elena foi usado para quebrar essa maldição mais de 1.000 anos depois, como ela é descendente de Tatia e, na época, era um doppelgänger humano. *O sangue de Elena também foi levado mais tarde por Esther, que usou seu sangue para amarrar um feitiço que uniu todos os filhos juntos. Seu plano era lançar um feitiço para tornar o humano finlandês novamente, o que tornaria o resto dos irmãos humanos novamente também. Então, ela planejou matar Finn, o que resultaria na morte de todos os filhos. Este plano finalmente falhou, porque sua conexão com sua fonte de magia (a totalidade da linhagem Bennett, viva e morta) foi cortada pela morte de Abby e posterior transformação em um vampiro. *Quando seu primeiro plano falhou, Esther usou o sangue de Elena novamente para transformar Alaric Saltzman em um Vampiro Original Melhorado que teria habilidades sobrenaturais superiores que lhe permitiriam finalmente matar seus filhos e o resto dos vampiros de uma vez por todas. *Qetsiyah usou o sangue do progenitor da linhagem feminina doppelgänger, Amara, bem como a de duas de suas sombras (Elena e Katherine), para transferir o status de Âncora para O Outro Lado de Amara para Bonnie Bennett. *Markos misturou o sangue dos dois últimos doppelgängers (Stefan e Elena) para fazer uma experiência, transformando Sloan em um vampiro. Então, ele tomou a bebida do sangue doppelgänger misturado, enquanto ele realizava uma versão menor do Feitiço de Purificação que tirava a magia do vampiro. Infelizmente para ela, o sangue não foi uma cura para o vampirismo, já que ele simplesmente removeu a magia que manteve vampiros, que foi criado pela feiticeira Magia do Espírito. Como resultado, Sloan foi retornado ao seu estado anterior antes de se tornar um vampiro, que era um humano que tinha a garganta cortada por Markos. Porque a magia que reanimou seu corpo desapareceu, a garganta recortou-se e Sloan morreu mais uma vez. *Como resultado do experimento de Markos em Sloan, os viajantes descobriram que a maldição que foi colocada sobre eles poderia ser levantada usando o sangue misto do último par restante de doppelgängers. Isto foi mais tarde realizado pelos Viajantes usando o último sangue doppelgänger misto para lançar O Feitiço de Purificação Mágica sobre Mystic Falls . DoppleBlood2.png|Viajantes coletando baldes de sangue do último par de doppelgängers 1424418_676553712377725_866187545_n.jpg|Qetsiyah usou o sangue dos doppelgängers para fazer Bonnie a Âncora para outro lado Petrova Doppelganger Blood.jpg |-|A Cura= Uma vez que a cura foi ingerida, o sangue do humano que a tomou automaticamente se torna a própria cura. O sangue retém sua capacidade de curar um vampiro, híbrido ou imortal. No entanto, uma fraqueza é que a cura pode ser retirada do seu hospedeiro drenando a cura. A cura foi em quatro corpos até agora, na seguinte ordem Katherine, Silas, Amara (todos os três usando a cura original) e Elena (usando a cura duplicada no mundo prisão de 1994). Sangue de Katherine Depois que Katherine foi alimentada pela cura por Elena, ela tornou-se humana (ou, antes, um viajante humano) de novo. No entanto, a cura permaneceu no sangue dela. Silas , que queria desesperadamente curar-se de sua imortalidade para que ele pudesse se matar e se reunir com seu verdadeiro amor, Amara (que ele acreditava estar morto e na vida após a morte humana ), alimentou-se do sangue de Katherine até o ponto em que quase morreu, o que curou-o de sua imortalidade e o devolveu a sua identidade de bruxo humano. Sangue de Silas Uma vez que Silas drenou Katherine de quase todo o sangue dela, ele foi curado de sua imortalidade. Como resultado da ingestão da cura, o sangue de Silas tornou-se a cura também. Quando Silas percebeu que Amara ainda estava viva depois de ter passado um milênio dessecado e escondido como a Âncora para O Outro Lado, ele admitiu que ele havia tomado a cura para morrer e estar com ela. Depois de séculos de tormento de sentir a morte de cada sobrenatural morto ao atravessá-la para o Outro Lado, Amara esfaqueou desesperadamente Silas no pescoço com um pedaço de vidro para que ela pudesse alimentá-lo e curar-se de sua própria imortalidade. |-|A Caçadora= Rayna Cruz Quando Rayna foi criada pelos oito perpétuos, xamãs nativos americanos, para se tornar a Caçadora, proporcionou sua resistência quase completa a qualquer magia ofensiva que procurou causar seus danos. Seu sangue também recebeu propriedades especiais para que, se uma bruxa ingerisse seu sangue, supriria completamente a magia da bruxa. A exposição contínua ao seu sangue (por um número de anos, em uma base diária), acabaria por envenenar a bruxa, levando a sua morte, mesmo que fossem híbridos bruxa-vampiro. HuntressBlood0.jpg|O sangue de Rayna foi transformado em pílulas HuntressBlood1.jpg|Efeitos do sangue de Rayna Galeria Blood2.png Blood3.png Blood4.png Blood5.png Blood6.png Blood7.png Blood8.png Blood9.png Blood10.png Blood11.png Blood12.png LucienBlood0.png Witch_spell_link.jpg MysticFallsLocation.jpg Theatrical_Blood.jpg Curiosidades *As bruxas podem usar magia para ferver o sangue de um ser ou transformar o seu sangue em ácido. Nenhum desses atos foi visto como fatal para um vampiro ou híbrido; No entanto, isso seria mortal para os seres humanos, que incluem bruxas e lobisomens. *Quando Qetsiyah criou os primeiros verdadeiros imortais, a natureza exigiu um equilíbrio; no seu caso, uma versão mortal de si mesmos que poderia morrer, que se tornou conhecida como doppelgängers , ou sombra. Além das bruxas próprias (cuja magia infunde seu sangue, bem como seus ossos), esta é a primeira manifestação conhecida da magia do sangue, pois, de acordo com Qetsiyah, "são poderosos, místicos e naturalmente recorrentes". *A magia do sangue é uma prática mágica que depende fortemente do sangue como componente principal de qualquer feitiço dado. *Enquanto as bruxas geralmente usam sangue em seus feitiços, muito poucas bruxas usam seu próprio sangue, pois geralmente estão usando o sangue de outros para localizá-los ou ligá-los a outra pessoa. **As bruxas de Bennett são uma das exceções, pois costumam usar seu próprio sangue para amarrar seus feitiços, de modo que apenas uma bruxa Bennett possa reverter ou remover o feitiço. *O sangue de Doppelgänger e o sangue de Qetsiyah são considerados o sangue mais potente utilizado na magia do sangue. **O primeiro uso conhecido da magia do sangue doppelgänger leva à criação de vampiros. *As bruxas que executam feitiços localizadores para encontrar seres humanos ou seres sobrenaturais geralmente empregam magia do sangue em seus feitiços para encontrar seus alvos, geralmente o sangue da pessoa que estão procurando ou um parente próximo para usar sua conexão de linhagem para encontrá-los. **As bruxas de Nova Orleans também usam areia preta / pó em seus feitiços de localizador, embora quando eles estão desesperados para encontrar seu alvo, eles geralmente recorrem ao uso de sangue para fortalecer seu feitiço, a ocasião mais notável foi quando Dahlia pediu para usar o sangue de Klaus para encontre Hope quando não conseguiu sentir sua magia. **Usar a magia do sangue torna mais difícil, embora não impossível, esconder-se de uma bruxa que executa o feitiço do localizador. Isso foi mostrado quando Bonnie realizou um feitiço localizador para encontrar Elena (sangue doado por Jeremy) que estava com Esther. Esther, no entanto, foi capaz de efetivamente bloquear seu feitiço de localização, canalizando seu ponto de morte. *Vincent Griffith nomeou essa prática como "magia do sangue", pois não conseguiram curar Cami com o sangue de Lucien em No More Heartbreaks . *Quando a prática de Magia do Sangue é um casal com feitiços de criação, como os feitiços que produziram os Cinco e a Caçadora , o sangue humano pode ser infundado magicamente, dando-lhe propriedades especiais, como habilidades passadas através de gerações ou sangue venenoso, respectivamente. Veja Também Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Animais Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Vampiros originais Categoria:Lobisomens Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Doppelgängers Categoria:Vampiro Augustine Categoria:Poderes